


Artificial Love

by MFGLHY



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Human Qian Kun, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Requited Unrequited Love, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: Love. He never thought his life would be endangered by this feeling, he didn't meant to.But, how can I even talk to him about this? I'm sorry...(Or, Kun didn't talk about his feelings to his Android, and make his own life in danger.)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 12





	Artificial Love

He ran as far as his feet can bring him, he never thought he would be in this position. his breath was irregular by the fact that he was chased by him.

It would be bad if he was captured by him, his life probably would be forfeit the moment his eyes met his. His eyes were gleaming in the dark, searching for the single human that were hiding from him.

He didn’t think twice before dismissing his Android feelings, he didn’t pay any attention when his face flashes a slightly hurt expression by his words.

+++

“Kun.”

He turned his head to his only Android and cocked his head at him. Then extended his hand to pull him to take a seat next to him.

“What is it, Ten?”

His android sat down next to him, shyly smiled to him. He looked like he had something important to say to him. Ten had this determined looks on his expression, he seems already gathered his own courage to say it to him, he can tell.

“I—I, actually, I—I love you.” He stammered as he fumbles with his own shirt, he bowed down his head as he said that to Kun. He feels conflicted by the confession Ten gave to him, he really didn’t know what to be said. He did had feelings for him too but, it would be bad if he did have romantic relationship with his only Android.

Kun only want the best for Ten, but he can’t do that if Ten have relationship with him. it’s still a taboo for a Human having a relationship with an Android. More importantly, he did know that there are government personnel watching him.

“Ten, I—I don’t know what to say, but I can’t love you back, I’m sorry...”

He said with a voice laced with pity, as he walked away from Ten and walked to his room. Kun didn’t want to deny his love for him but, it probably would be the best. It’s dangerous for him and Ten to have these feelings.

+++

But he never expects it would turn out like this. Ten already consumed by his berserk state, his rejection affects his system much more than he thought. He can predict that Ten would probably kill him in this state.

Kun can’t wrap the thought that he would die in these circumstances, he really wanted to take back his word, and just accept Ten’s feeling and his own for Ten.

But, it’s already too late.

Ten already found him behind the bushes, he ran to him fast. Kun can’t even dodged his sprint to him, his body were thrown off by the force Ten gave him. he can feel his bones crack, he can’t move anymore. it’s too painful to move a muscle.

“Ten…”

He muttered, as his sight goes blurry, he can make out the glowing figure Ten gave out. He’s really regretted the way he dismissed his feeling, but he’s only one step away from death door. He wished that he can say his true feelings toward him.

Ten stares at Kun’s bloodied figure, his clothes already stained by blood. He can feel something in his system calling him out, the voice called his name desperately. Slowly his system become more clearer and his machine aren’t so heated anymore.

His eyes blinked for a few times, adjusting to the darkness where he stood. As he looked down, he can see Kun, leaned on the tree sitting down. As he scanned his condition, he can tell that Kun’s time in this realm isn’t for any longer.

“Kun!” he called out as he approached his owner. He crouched down next to him, he tried to do anything to heal him.

“Kun, please wake up!” he screamed frantically, as he tried to make his wounds closing and make his bleeding stop.

Kun opened his eyes slight, his breath is already weakened. He can feel himself slipping from Ten’s voice calling him out. He still determined to see Ten’s face for the last time, he reached out his hand trying to caress Ten’s face.

Ten saw this and leaned his face to Kun’s bloodied hand and grasped his hand, squeezing his hand telling him that he’s beside him.

“Ten… is that you?” he whispered weakly, as his hand caressed Ten’s face.

“Y—yeah, It’s me, Kun.” He whispered back to him, as he holds Kun’s hand tighter as he felt Kun’s pulse became weaker in few second.

Kun let out a weak chuckle, “Oh, thank goodness, I’m really sorry Ten.”

Ten let out a choked sob, and shake his head, “No, no, I’m the guilty one here. I shouldn’t tell you my feeling.”

He shakes his head weakly at Ten’s statement and reached out his other hand, squeezing his hand weakly, as his strength slowly seeping out as his blood still not stopping flowing from his internal wounds.

“No, it’s totally my fault… I—I do love you… I’m just scared at the government; they’ll probably take you from my hold.”

Ten shakes his head frantically, “Please, don’t say anything, save your energy… I’ll call for help…”

He stood up, but Kun hold his hand, not wanting him to leave his side. Ten can’t understand, he needs to call help, ambulance to be exactly. He wants to atone his sin, make his fault to be right.

“No, you don’t need to call them, it’ll be too late…” he muttered weakly, as he tries to breath more freely, but his bones are fractured, puncturing his lungs, he can feel it. his breath become shorter the more he tried to inhale more air. It wouldn’t do any good, if any of the Human saw this sight, they’ll probably make conclusion that Ten hurt him. And as he died, ten would be scrapped off, it’s not right for him.

“Please Kun, hold out, I’ll call ambulance.” Ten begged as he used his system to call an ambulance.

Kun smiled at Ten, he can saw the way Kun’s expression changed to become more peaceful, Ten become more panicked at Kun’s smile. He already sensed it, Kun’s pulse become weaker than before.

“Kun? Kun!” he called out his owner, he tried to detect his owner’s pulses but, to no avail.

Then realization dawned on him, he let out a pained cry, he didn’t care if there are someone that’ll heard him. He can’t believe that Kun died because of him, he should be scrapped if he let his owner died.

“Kun!”

He screamed for the last time, he mourned for the loss of his owner, he lifted his owner to his arms. Bringing Kun back to the house, bathing him, cleaned his body from all the dirt from the forest. Clothing him in his usual clothes.

Ten smiled at Kun, he looked like he was just falling asleep, there aren’t any hint of him being dead, except for his heartbeat not beating anymore.

He put Kun down on the sofa, he sat down next to Kun with a wide smile on his lips, he leans his head on Kun’s shoulder.

“I love you Kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you like it leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
